A computer or software program, or simply “program,” is a sequence of instructions that may be executed by a computing device to perform various tasks/functions. In general, the program instructions are executed, for example, by one or more central processors, processors embedded directly into hardware, etc.
A program may have an executable form, sometimes referred to herein as executable machine code. The machine code includes instructions that are directly executed by the computing device. A program may also have a human-readable form, sometimes referred to herein as source code, from which the executable machine code is derived (e.g., compiled). The source code is written in a programming language designed to facilitate the ability of computer programmers to specify the actions to be performed by a computer device. A compiler is then used to convert the source files into the executable machine code.